LO VES?
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: ¿Y tú me quisiste?pregunto ella atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara por primera vez¿Aún lo dudas?le contestó él acortando la distancia que los separaba y perdiéndose en los ojos de la castaña.ONE SHOT RHR!AVISO NO TIENE FINAL FELIZ!


**Hola! El otro fic del que les había hablado... inspirado en una historia de la vida real... no siempre es correcto traspasar la barrera de la amistad... se pueden perder demasiadas cosas y terminar muy lastimados... como verán a continuación vuelvo con mis one shot tristes! Perdon pero es más fuerte que yo... **

**Y rompiendo con todo pronóstico posible, me anime escribí esta vez sobre la pareja R/Hr... por que? No se... escuche la canción y me los imaginé a los dos en una plaza rodeados de naranjas y amarillos en todas sus tonalidades... mis amigas dicen que me volvi una especie de masoquista con mis escritos, y puede que tengan razón... solo les puedo decir que este fic hizo llorar a la persona la cual me inspiró para escribirla... **

**Espero que a Ud tb les guste... y no los aburro más que ya les explique todo en mi otro nuevo fic...**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JKRowling y de los organismos a los que ella haya vendido sus derechos, solo lo uso como un medio de recreación para divertir y entretener a la gente desinteresadamente...**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**LO VES – Alejandro Sanz**

Una plaza, un banco... el lugar elegido para terminar algo que quizás nunca empezó mas que en el corazón de uno de los dos.

_Nuestro amor era igual  
que una tarde de Abril..._

La tarde caía gris sobre los árboles golpeados por el otoño, y de vez en cuando una brisa traviesa mecía los rebeldes rizos de ella, y acercaba su perfume hasta donde él se encontraba.

_que también es fugaz  
como ser feliz..._

Tenían metas muy distintas en la vida... en la cual no había espacio suficiente para el otro. Sin embargo él hubiera estado dispuesto a renunciar a su propia vida si ella se lo hubiera pedido... si ella lo hubiera querido.

Un silencio compartido, un dolor más allá de las palabras... solo los dos en aquel banco... en aquella plaza lejos del mundo, lejos de la mirada indiscreta de los demás.

_Pudo ser y no fue..._

Ella mantenía la cabeza baja, incapaz de enfrentarse a ese mar azul en los ojos de él que la ahogaba, él incapaz de soportar sentirla tan cercana... y a la vez tan lejana al saber que nunca tuvo su corazón... que solo había sido una ilusión.

_por ser la vida como es  
nos dio la vida del revés..._

- Creo que esto es el final ¿no? – pregunto ella rompiendo con el silencio que los envolvía hace unos minutos, y con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo que hacia por no llorar.

_Lo ves, lo ves  
Nuestro amor era igual  
que una mañana sin fin_

Era extraño escucharlo de sus labios, cuando él estaba seguro de que para ella nunca había empezado, sin embargo calló por respeto a su amor, y en cambio solo la miró intentando comprender como había sido que se había enamorado.

Ella levanto la vista en busca de alguna respuesta, pero solo se encontró con los ojos vidriosos de él que la contemplaban con tanto amor que le hacía daño.

_imposible también  
como no morir..._

Ella en verdad hubiera deseado que las cosas no terminaran así... pero se le fueron de las manos... de verdad lo quería... quizás demasiado...

Una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de ella, y él se la secó con el dorso de su mano. Su piel aún era tan suave como recordaba solo que ella ya no respondía igual a su tacto, y se limito a cerrar los ojos para no ver lo que ya era obvio para los dos.

_Dejó de ser o será  
porque el diablo es como es  
juega contigo al esconder  
Lo ves, lo ves..._

Sabia que era lo mejor para los dos... pero si era así ¿Por qué dolía tanto¿Por qué sentía que no tendría fuerzas para levantarse y seguir con su vida una vez que todo hubiera terminado? Aunque sea por una vez le hubiera gustado creer que él era el dueño de su corazón... y que cada vez que estuvo con él, ella no lo hacía pensando en otro... por lo menos una vez...

_Y ahora somos como dos extraños más  
que se van sin más como  
dos extraños más  
que van quedándose detrás..._

El tiempo había hecho estragos con su amor... tanto que ahora ni siquiera se reconocían en los ojos del otro... a tal punto de no saber con quién habían pasado los últimos años... ella estaba segura de que en algún momento lo había amado... y él se reprochaba no poder dejarla ir de una vez...

_Yo sigo estando enamorado  
y tu sigues sin saber si lo has estado,  
y si te quise alguna vez  
lo ves, lo ves..._

- ¿Alguna vez me quisiste? – preguntó él con la voz ronca intentando ser valiente.

¿Cómo podía contestar ella a esa pregunta si ni siquiera estaba segura de estar en ese momento con él? No quería mentirle... al menos por esa vez, pero tampoco fingir que nada había pasado... y su silencio dijo más de lo que ella hubiera deseado.

_Después nos hemos vuelto a ver  
alguna vez y siempre igual  
como, dos extraños más  
que van quedándose detrás..._

Le podría haber mentido y hacerlo sentir mejor... aunque hubiera preferido que le gritara en la cara que nunca lo había amado, seguro de que eso le hubiera dolido menos que ese silencio que hace unos meses se había vuelto su única compañía.

El agacho su cabeza intentando disimular su llanto... pero ella lo conocía tan bien que aún sin estarlo mirando podía sentir su corazón romperse lentamente con cada llanto compartido... sin poder hacer nada más que observar como el amor se les escapaba de las manos una vez más.

_este extraño se ha entregado  
hasta ser como las palmas de tus manos..._

Un abrazo, algún gesto... cualquier cosa proveniente de ella hubiera encomendado cualquier error del pasado, pero espero en vano... ya que ella solo desvío su mirada hacía el árbol más cercano, incapaz de ver la obra que había creado a base de silencios y ausencias.

Temía lastimarlo aún más, por lo que decidió respetar su dolor y hacerse a un lado... por la amistad que un día había tenido, por respeto al amor que debió sentir hace tiempo, prefirió guardar su propio dolor para un momento más oportuno, donde no pudiera herir a nadie con sus sentimientos.

_Y tú sólo has actuado  
yo aún sabiendo que mentías me callé..._

Debió imaginarse que no seria correspondido antes de tirar años de amistad por un sueño que ya se sabía de antemano que no tendría un buen final. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta que sus palabras no eran sinceras... y reconocer en su mirada la mentira que ambos sobrellevaban.

Le habría gustado ser más débil y dejarse querer por él... por su mejor amigo... por su primer amor... pero estaba demasiada ocupada como para darse cuenta a tiempo de lo que en verdad él significaba en su vida, de cuanto lo necesitaba... demasiado autosuficiente como para reconocer que por primera vez necesitaba de una persona para ser feliz.

_Y me preguntas si te amé  
lo ves, lo ves..._

- ¿Y tú me quisiste? – pregunto ella atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara por primera vez.

- ¿Aún lo dudas? – le contestó él acortando la distancia que los separaba y perdiéndose en los ojos de la castaña.

Ella hubiera querido retroceder, impedir aquel beso que sabía que no haría más que atormentarla una vez que todo se hubiera acabado, pero no pudo.

Él capturo los labios de ella con los suyos, intentando reconocer alguna muestra del amor de ella. Su boca sabía más dulce de lo que recordaba y no logró terminar ese beso a tiempo.

Como algún tipo de práctica masoquista profundizo el beso intentando saciar el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro, pero con cada roce de sus labios el dolor incrementaba dificultándole la tarea de respirar, y aún así no quería terminar aquel beso que sabía sería el último que ella le daría.

_Yo que lo había adivinado  
y tu sigues sin saber que se ha acabado..._

El beso se tornó salado mezclando las lágrimas de ambos... no debía corresponderle y lo sabía... debía haberlo frenado a tiempo, pero aún sabiendo todo eso, era incapaz de terminar con aquella dulce tortura.

Se separaron recién cuando el aire se les hizo indispensable para seguir respirando, ambos agitados y ruborizados se llevaron una mano a la boca.

Uno con intenciones de grabar el beso en su memoria, y otro con el propósito de borrar las huellas de los labios del que hasta hace unas horas había sido su amante.

_Por una vez escúchame  
lo ves, lo ves..._

- Nunca quise lastimarte – le dijo ella casi en un susurro antes de marcharse.

Se levantó de aquel banco y sin mirar atrás se alejó lo más rápido que pudo antes de que se arrepintiera, mientras mordía su labio inferior para no llorar.

Él la observó marcharse, mientras sentía como su corazón se iba con ella... y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul.

- Nunca entenderé que viste en Harry que yo no te haya dado – dijo antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse por el camino contrario al que había tomado ella, dejando el anillo de compromiso en aquel banco... con lo que quedaba de su amor.

_Mirándonos aquí diciendo adiós..._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Les gusto? Espero sus reviews para saberlo! por favor que son muy importantes para mi! Todos sus reviews seran contestados en mi fic "¿MUJER FATAL?"**

**Besotes **

**GRY **


End file.
